1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reusable vacuum cleaner filter bag having an outer knitted textile fabric material laminated to a non-woven composite material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of vacuum cleaner filters utilizing non-woven components are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,596 discloses a disposable vacuum cleaner dust container that has a strong, porous wrapper of sheet material able to filter dust particles from an air stream and a liner that includes plies of creped, cellulosic wadding.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,031 relates to a vacuum cleaner bag containing a reinforcing and auxiliary filter insert of felt-like material and U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,625 is concerned with a flexible composite useful in fabricating filters and having a fiber mass of a randomly oriented mixture of non-woven substrate fibers and organic polymer fibers intertwined therewith and containing solid sorptive microscopic particles disposed against the non-woven fibers to form a flexible, air permeable, absorbent fiber filter. Other examples of filters using non-woven components will be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,535,855, 4,257,791 which is a division of U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,400, 4,397,907 and 4,522,876.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,894 describes a disposable filter for a vacuum cleaner having a micro-fiber filter layer sandwiched between first and second outer support layers of highly porous fabric formed of synthetic fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,727 describes a textile composite having a knitted fabric material bonded to a non-woven needled fabric material.